The Hollis Twins
by Serein101
Summary: Jayna and Alice Hollis are two scholarship students at Ouran, with a dark and haunting past. As they find and join the host club they find adventure and fun in their adventures, while also dealing with their past. Will they also find love and be able to move forward?
1. Scholarship Twins

"When are you ever going to learn you usless child!" a man's voice yells. He's wearing a robe with cigarette stains on it and holding a bottle of brandy in the other. Cowering a few feet away from him is his daughter, who was left alone with him while her mother and twin sister went out. She's in her pajamas but her side is red, which stands out from her blue PJ's. She's clutching to her head where her hair is very messy.

"Daddy I'm sorry!" she yells, clutching onto the leg of a table.

"Sorry my (insert profanity)! Friggin little girl takes after your mother!" he yells walking torwards her. She tugs her arm and lifts her into the air and she yelps. Just as he is about to hit her with the empty bottle, a voice yells through the kitchen.

"No!" Another girl who looks exactly like the one in pajamas, except in a purple sundress, runs into the kitchen and grabs a vase, she struggles to hold it up.

"Mommy!" she yells as she throws the vase at her father, hitting it in his thigh, cutting him, but also tripping in some of the glass as she runs to her sister.

A woman with red hair and freckles enters the room and drops her shopping bags at the scene. Her drunk husband falling to the floor in pain, dropping one of her twin daughters, while the other rushed to her sister.

She was speechless but quick. She ran to her daughters and made sure their wasn't any fatal injuries. She saw her husband getting up and she stood up and pushed him outside, into the patio. She slams the door shut and calls the police, who arrive with an ambulance.

The two girls are rushed to a hospital and their mother stays behind. Just as the police arrive, they handcuff her husband. Right before the exit the house though, he breaks free from the officer's grasps and runs straight into his wife, pushing her into a wall, breaking her spine. He curses at her and the police take him away and rush in paramedics.

The two girls were fine, although one had to wear a cast but besides that it seemed like they were never hurt. Their mother though, was already sick and her fragile body didn't help the fact that her spine broke, and more problems eventually led to her death. And the last memory she had of her daughters were them being taken to a hospital.

"Auntie May, where's mommy?" the same young girl who had a cast asked a elderly woman.

"She's somewhere where she can make sure you two are safe." the woman saids.

"So we have to stay with you til she comes back?" the other girl asked.

"Yes dearie...but remember...I always have, do, and will love you. And remember...if anything happens...'Even if it seems everything is at it's worse point...you still have each other.'" the woman saids, smiling.

The girls smile and nod at each other. "Ok Auntie!" they say in unsion. The old woman smiles.

"Jayna!" a young girl yells fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm busy Alice!" another girl downstairs saids, trying to tie- well her tie!

'Alice' rushes downstairs pulling on a white blazer over her light blue bra. She sees her sister cursing at a purple tie at throwing it on the couch.

"Dude, it's just a tie. By the way, why don't you think you should wear a bra?" Alice asks, pointing at her chest which sort of pops out of her white tank top. "And a shirt?"

"Got it covered. Just feed Merry and I'll be ready."

"Kay."

"And Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm nervous..."

Alice smirked. " 'We always have each other.' "

Jayna smiled and went back to her clothes.

"God damn this school is huge.." Jayna mutters, standing outside the gate of Ouran, her sister standing next to her.

"And...pinkish...very pinkish..." Alice mumbles, her voice full of annoyance.

The two girls would stand out from everyone in the school, especially with their clothes. Jayna wore a blue V-Neck and a pair of washed out skinny jeans. She put her hair in a ponytail tied up by a green band. She wore converse shoes that were pink and white. Alice wore a white graphic tee that had a pattern of flowers and said 'Serenity'. Although it was covered up by a purple hoodie. She wore a pair of dark bootcut jeans and a mix of purple and black boots. She wore her hair up with a clip that matched her hoodie.

"Ready?" Alice asked her sister.

"Nothing else going on..." Jayna mumbles. She nodded and the two entered the property, passing the gate and the beautiful scenery.

They entered the still pink school and inside tons of yellow marshmellows formed a crowd. Wait. No those are people...wearing very poofy yellow dresses..

"Bleh, I feel like I'm in a pink fruit bowl. Cept the only fruit is bananas." Jayna mumbled.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly the two heard a male voice call out to the marshmellows. "Good morning ladies! Missed me?"

The two turned their heads to a blonde guy standing in the middle of it all, complimenting different marshmellows.

"Oh your hair is so soft. You look very pretty today. I'd love to see you at the club."

And the responses were: "Oh thank you, I could never be better looking than you, we'll all visit you!"

Suddenly the blonde saw a pair of girls standing out from the other marshmellows. "Oh?" He walked over to Jayna and took her hand and kissed it. "Hello my princess. Are you new in our little kingdom?" he asked.

Jayna made a face. She could tell from a mile away this dude was obnoxius. And her sister was just staring off into space! "Hehe...yeah no..." she took his hand and flicked it away. "Heh, let's get things straight. One, I'm not your princess. Two, this is a school. Three, personal space! Back up dude! And hands off me!" she yelled, pushing him away.

"Feisty. Oh! We have two princesses! Hello there, fair beauty..." he took Alice's hand and did the same.

Jayna's eyes widened. Oh no. She knew her sister would flip out or play along.

"...I hate...people who are obnoxious and full of themselves..." Alice mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. The boy was suprised and his happy mood changed to hurt.

"Let's go.." Alice said, grabbing Jayna's hand and walking into another hallway.

With the marshmellows, the boy is in a ball and a corner, mumbling 'obnoxious' and growing mushrooms.

One marshmellow said: "Tamaki-senpai! Don't grow mushrooms!"

Jayna's P.O.V.

I did not expect Alice to insult the guy. Well I did, but not so...calmly...anyway, we found our home room class, and it was full of chattering students. It got quieter when we walked in, like we were some new toy or something. Although two pairs of eyes stood out. I paused for a sec, but snapped out of it. I looked for some seats for us and Alice sort of fidgeted behind me. I found two seats in the back, they seemed empty enough. I led Alice to the seats and she took the one that only let her talk to me or the person in front. Obviously she wouldn't do the latter.

After a few minutes, the teacher came in. He was bald, had glasses, and looked like he came from a Harry Potter movie. I covered my laughter.

"Oh, Miss Hollis, I suppose your laughing means you and your sister want to introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

"Sure.." I said sarcastically. I motioned for Alice to follow and she did. The teacher asked Alice to go first and she stood in front of the class nervously. She tugged on her hoodie's strings and I felt a bit bad.

"Um...my name's Alice Hollis...and...I think I really would like it better if I was in my seat, kay I'ma sit down." she said, hurrying to her seat, nervously laughing.

I walked to the front and rolled my eyes. "Kay, I'm Jayna, that was my shy twin sister, warning, don't make her mad. Also, I'ma sit down too cause I'm bored now. Kay." I smiled and walked to my seat and comforted Alice. Poor her...

She's always been the weaker of us. Ever since she couldn't protect herself during the incident she felt weak and became shy. Even though seeing her getting hurt really affected me, I somehow managed to become a smartmouth, cursing (not in the presence of those who can't handle it), mischevious, girl. At least I'm not shutting up every two friggin minutes...

Alice's P.O.V.

I'm too shy for my liking. I just sat down and said my name. That was sad. We stayed in homeroom for the whole day, something about trying a new teaching skill or some bull. Although, for some reason I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Actually I felt two pairs watching me and Jayna. Whatever. I sigh and grab my bag while Jayna stuffs hers quickly. She had been eating during class and play games on her phone all day. I roll my eyes. I stand up but push my bag over my desk, sending it rolling to the side of my desk, past Jayna's. Oh no.

"No, no, no, no!" I mumble, chasing after it. Of course all Jayna does is laugh. I chase after it and almost fall on the floor when it rolls under the desk of someone. I slide under the desk and land on my tummy, my arms outstretched.

"Ow..." I moan.

"Are you okay?" a voice asks.

I open my eyes and look up and see a boy. Although he looks like a girl...wait a minute...

"Um yeah." he helps me up and I squint my eyes at him. Or her...not sure. "Thanks...umm..."

"Haruhi."

"Thanks Haruhi. I'm really clumsy so yeah. Wait where's my bag...?" I say.

Suddenly I hear some laughing. We turn around and see a pair of twins laughing at one desk searching through a bag... wait a minute. It was my bag! I jump over the desk and run torward them and snatch my bag.

"You do not take a girl's bag!" I say, wagging my finger at them and blushing.

"But we were about to look through that suspicious pack..." the twin on the right saids.

"Yeah, I wonder what was in there." the left twin said.

These little- I'm going to slap the smirks off their faces and-

"Guys, she's right you shouldn't dig through people's personal things." Haruhi saids, walking up to us.

"Aww come on Haruhi, we were just having a little fun. Right Kaoru?" the left one saids, turning to his brother.

"Right Hikaru." The two smirk and rest their elbows on each Haruhi's shoulders.

I roll my eyes. Suddenly Jayna walks over.

"Hey Alice, we goin or what? It's free period. Maybe we can-"

"Hey, their twins too!" Hikaru saids.

"No way, thought we were the only ones here..." Kaoru saids.

Jayna turns to them and eyes them. "Uh huh. Well as I was saying, can we go?"

"Sure." I turn to Haruhi and see the twins flirting with some girls. "Thanks again Haruhi. I really would like to repay you." I say.

"You don't have to-"

"I insist."

He hesistates but smiles. "Okay, why don't you stop by my club in a bit? It's in one of the music rooms. Bye." he walks away and out of the room.

I smile and see Jayna telling me to wait for one minute. I turn and see Hikaru elbow Kaoru. They tell the girls bye, in a flirty way if I must say, and leave. Right before they do, they wink at me and Jayna.

Regular P.O.V.

Jayna suggested that they go find a music room. If they found one with the right instruments. No one knew they played except their parents. Their mom always liked their performances but their father kept shooting them down.

"How many music rooms do they have...?" Alice mumbled, staring up at the sign that says Music Room #7.

"I don't know..." Jayna opens the doors and sees girls sitting in desks while a senior is teaching them how to call a certain person...Sama...Senpai...last name only...What..?

"First years refer to him as Sama-Senpai, or-"

Alice shut the doors before she could say anything else. Jayna turned to her. "No." Alice muttered. Jayna nodded.

They walked down another hall way before they found another music room. #3.

"Are any of these rooms in order?" Jayna asked.

"Jayna, this is a rich people school. We got in due to our awesome IQ scores, so we gotta expect the expected." Alice mumbled, before turning the handle on the doors.

"Your so rig-"

"Welcome."

Alice and Jayna saw a ridicously amount of light before it died down. Of course during the light, rose petals flew in the air. Alice picked some out of her hair while Jayna swatted them away like flies.

After that passed, the twins saw a group of 5 boys. Two of them were a certain pair of twins with chesire smiles, a kind boy, and the leader of the group was the 'obnoxious, self centered' boy. Also, there was a guy with glasses, writing in a black notebook and shutting it.

"Hey, it's the twin girls from homeroom." Haruhi said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, it's Haruhi. And the twins who dig through people's bags. And that obnoxious self centered clown." Alice said. It was directed torward Jayna, but she said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hello ladies, nice to see you again!" Haruhi saids, laughing.

"Princesses, nice to see you visited our little host club!" Tamaki saids.

Alice made a face and Jayna rolled her eyes.

"Why are you guys here?" Hikaru asked.

"We were looking for a music room. With actual musical instruments." Jayna saids.

"Pfft, you actually think we play music in these rooms? That's what the science labs are for." Kaoru saids.

The group notices Tamaki tugging on the glasses wearing dude's shirt. "Mommy, our princesses are not noticing me!" he whines.

"Tamaki, one get off me. Two, I don't care." he replied.

"B-b-but..."

"Senpai why don't you come greet the new twins?" Haruhi saids, walking up to them. He smiles and nods.

"How come your sister won't talk?" Karou asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Shyness. But pissing her off will do the trick." Jayna said.

"Oh..."

"Hey guys, senpai wanted to greet you!" Haruhi saids, Tamaki behind him.

"Oh, we already met him." Jayna mumbles.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my sister kind of called him out."

"Called him out?" the twins and Haruhi asked.

"Damn, Japan is so different from America." Alice mumbled.

"Hell to that." Jayna said, and high fived her sister. "50 Red,white,and blue!" they yelled.

"What...?" everyone mumbled, except the glasses dude.

The twin girls shaked their heads in disappointment.

"Jayna and Alice Hollis, originally from America, parents: dead, live alone in a home bought by their adoptive family-" Alice clamps the glasses dude's mouth. She mumbled. He pulled away. "Born two minutes apart, and has lived with three different families since biological ones' death. Prodiges in music, sport, and anything that involves movement."

"The fluff?" Jayna said.

"You also have a pet dog named Merry." he muttered.

"Kay, now I'm creeped out as hell." Alice mumbled, linking arms with Jayna.

"What is it?" Jayna asked, realizing she only linked arms when she needed to say something.

They walked a few feet away from the group and talked.

"What are the talking about?" Hikaru asked. Karou shrugged. They put their elbows on Haruhi's shoulders and waited while she rolled his eyes.

Suddenly they heard Jayna laugh. Or Alice. Most were suprised, but the most suprised were the twins. They never heard a laugh like that.

The twins walked back to the group. "Okay, we've discussed it.."

"And made many theories.." Jayna finished.

"And we have a question." Alice said.

"A very good one."

They linked arms again and smirked. "If this is a host club meant for females, and hosted by males, why is Haruhi a host? She's obviously not qualified." they said in unsion.

Everyone's eyes widened. Haruhi looked nervous along with Tamaki. The twins bit their lips. Glasses dude sighed.

"My darling-" Tamaki stopped.

"Darling? Oh? So is he your lover?" Jayna asked, smirking.

"Like hell!" Haruhi yelled.

"Why would he call you his darling- what was the word after it?"

"Haruhi has no female qualities. I mean she's obviously a boy!" Tamaki yelled. Glasses dude face palmed (mentally).

"What? What did I do?" Tamaki asked.

"You said she. You said she's obviously a boy." Alice said.

"Oh did I?" he asked, stuttering.

"Just give it up! We know she's a girl!" they yelled.

"The wide eyes." Alice mumbled.

"Those hips." Jayna said.

"And she may seem flat chested, but we knows breasts when we see em. I mean look at mine and Jayna's!" Alice yelled, almost pulling Jayna's shirt down to expose some cleavage.

It was silent. "Well Haruhi I suppose that's another eight million added to your debt." Glasses dude said.

"What? No!" she yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jayna yelled. "We're devious, but not stone cold hearted. We'll keep the secret."

"How can we trust them Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"Maybe if they voluteered to work as hostesses, this little spat would be erased out of my data." Kyoya said. "If they did, it would attract some of the male population. We would increase by 30% or more.."

"Deal." Alice said.

"Whaaa?" Jayna said. "But I don't wanna do hard work!" she complained.

"You just sit there and look pretty." Hikaru said.

"And talk to your customers." Karou added.

Jayna rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only cause I actually like Haruhi, whatever gender."

"Alright then, you two shall start as hostesses tommorow. But you do know school policy does not allow that, right?" Kyoya saids, pointing to their clothes.

Jayna curses and gritts her teeth. "As much as that sounds horrible, fine." Alice saids.

"Excellent. I'll have Hani and Mori senpai spread the word when they arrive at opening. Would you like to help out today? Although you will just be driving around the sweet carts."

"Nah, I'm too tired from all this crazy stuff." Jayna saids.

"And I have plans..."

"You do?"

"Cough, cough, suitor, cough, cough, meet, cough."

"What...ohhh..." Jayna mumbles.

Kyoya raises his brow.

"Well this has been fun..." Alice mumbles.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly a light bulb flashes off in Tamaki's head.

"I have an idea!" he yells.

"Yeah and I'm leaving...bye Jayna. Bye...people." Alice saids.

"Kay, bye." Jayna saids, as she watches her older sister leave the room. She sighs.

"So what was your brilliant idea?" Haruhi asks.

"If Jayna and Alice are going to be hostesses, we might as well do a bit of advertising. I shall take Jayna under my wing for today and take her around the school and start advertising!" he saids.

"Uh, boss-" Karou starts.

"Call me King!" he replies, smiling.

"You can teach them the basics of hosting." Hikaru states.

"But they won't get anywhere looking like...bleh." Karou finishes. The twin brothers place their elbows on Jayna's shoulders. She squints her eyes and pokes them away.

"I suppose...alright...you two get started on her!" he orders.

They salute and disappear with Jayna into another room.

"Kyoya, get almost all the guys gathered in the courtyard!" the so called king says.

Kyoya pulls out his phone and walks away.

"Finally alone." Tamaki saids.

"I really do hope your not gonna do something perverted to me, are you senpai?" Haruhi asks.

"Aw, do you really think I would take advantage of you like that?" he asks.

"Yes."

Tamaki sighs. "Those two remind you of some people don't they?"

"And those people are in this club.." Haruhi saids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Come on already just change!" the Hitachiin twins yell at one of the Hollis twins.

"Like hell I'm changing with you two in here!" Jayna yells.

"What, you got to have some undergarments on over your sorry excuse for lingerie, right? Hikaru asks. Jayna blushes.

The two look at her and laugh their butts off. She takes the moment to kick them out of the dressing room. She ties the curtain up and looks at the costume. She makes a bleh face. She tries it on, a bit snug.

"Ah, I think I'm done...wait...umm..."

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asks. Karou left to tell Tamaki she was changing.

"Umm...can you help me with my zipper...?" she asked. "I can't reach the back.."

She heard a muffled laugh. She frowned and opened the curtain.

Hikaru was very suprised that Jayna's outfit fit so well on her. It was a like a Alice In Wonderland outfit, and it was in blue and green. Although it reached her knees, showcased her large bust very well, and sort of made him stare.

"Hey! Your such a perv!" she yells, punching him in the arm.

"Haha, sorry. Your actually pretty."

Another punch.

"Ow...alright where's the zipper?"

She pointed to her back.

He walked to her backside, and admired it for a second. He tried to pull the zipper up but it wouldn't go. The problem wasn't her body fat, it was her bust. It stretched the dress alot.

"Uh, Jayna the zipper won't go.." Hikaru said embarassed.

"Oh..um...I'll just wear the shawl to cover it up. She hurries into the changing area and comes out with the shawl on.

"You need a bust like your sister's."

"Shut up!" she yells, blushing.

"Sorry...hey maybe you should..." Hikaru reaches over to her face and pulls a few strands of her hair down. "There."

She blushes. "Thanks.."

He almost blushes at her smile.

"Hey lovebirds!" Karou shouts as he enters the room. They lightly blush and it disappears.

"The boss wants us to head back he's gonna take Jayna to the courtyard and show her off." he saids.

"Alright. Bye Jayna." Hikaru saids, running off with Karou.

Jayna sighs. Suddenly Tamaki bursts in the room.

"Hello my little piglet!" he yells. "Ready?"

"I have nothing else to do so yeah..." she saids.

"Let's go!" he picks her up and jumps out throws her out the window.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" she yells as she's flinged out the window. Below, is a stage, and a safety cushion and surrounding the stage is most of the school's males.

"Ouch!" she cries, when she lands on the cushion.

Everyone's eyes turn to her. They gasp and woot.

Suddenly Tamaki appears on the stage with a mike.

"Hello everyone, most of you know me, the leader of our very own host club, but we might actually hire some hostesses!" he yells. "Starting tommorow, this young lady," Tamaki pulls and stands her up for everyone to see.

"And her twin sister," he pauses and sees everyone woot again. "will be starting as hostesses tommorow, and we all hope for you to visit them and be their first customers!"

More happy yelling. This was gonna be a long afternoon.

Alice P.O.V.

I slowly walk out of the school. On my way, I see a figure running torwards me...wait a minute...is that...Karou?

The next thing I know, he has crashed into me and is on top of me...yeah not very welcoming.

"Ow..." he moans.

"Karou?" I ask.

He opens his eyes and realizes his head is placed next to my neck, as if he was kissing it. Awkward.

"Ah, sorry!" he stands up.

"It's okay...Karou, why were you running?"

Just as he is about to answer, he pauses. "Wait. How did you know I was Karou?" he asked.

I shrug. "I just do."

"Hmm...okay...and Boss just wanted me to bring down more outfits for your sister to wear. I had to run away because when I got close to Jayna, some people started chasing me. "

"Oh. Well I gotta hurry home..." I say, walking torward the gate.

"Uh, Alice..." I turn.

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind." I shrug and wave bye.

After a while I manage to get off school property. I stop at a bench and look for my phone. Pocket...bag...hoodie...other pocket...where's my phone! I was gonna call for a ride! Guess I have to walk home...I swing my bag on and walk...an hour passes...

Weird...funny how me and Jayna ended up stuck in a host club with Haruhi, Tamaki, who may not be that obnoxious, just his intentions are good but end up differently. Also the twins. Somehow I get the feeling Jayna and Hikaru might make a good couple. And Karou...he's more mature than his brother...seems nice...and that situation earlier kind of made me...maybe slightly turned on...of course I would want to like someone over love not sex. But I think I may actually like-

"Alice..." My eyes widen and I turn around. No one...it's only an empty street...creepy...I pick up my pace.

"Alice.." I frown and turn again. No one. My mind shouldn't be playing tricks on me right now! I turn my speedwalk into a jog.

"Alice!" My eyes start tearing up and I my job breaks into a run. I keep running and running.

"Alice...like your mother...worthless...no point in living..." I cry...those words...

'Daddy please don't hit me!'

I cry and wipe my tears as I run. Finally I reach a conveinience store. I run inside and run to the ice cream aisle. Those words...I was hated.

Jayna's P.O.V.

Ugh...I walk into the empty music room with just a ankle long princess dress and high heels in one hand.

"My god...freakin rich bastards..." I mumble. I see everyone cleaning and notice two new people, a tall serious looking guy and a short blonde boy with a bunny in one hand. He looks like he should be in elementary.

"Ah, Miss Hollis, how was it?" Kyoya asks as I enter the room.

"Tiring. I just wanna change into my clothes..."

"There in the changing room. Also, meet our other two hosts, the one sitting at the window, is Mori. The one who is eating cake with the bunny is referred to as Hani..."

"Oh..okay..I'll greet them when I'm done changing." I walk to the changing room and change into my clothes. When I reach into my bag for my shirt I see Alice's phone.

Wait a minute. Alice said she was calling for a ride...but she doesn't have her phone. She must have started walking! Oh no no no...I throw on my shirt and run back to the music room. The last time this happened...Alice...was found at a local theatre where some kind actors called the police...she was crying and scared...

"Guys, guys, guys!" I yell at burst into the room.

"What is it?" Tamaki asks.

"Does anyone know if Alice left in a car?"

Mumurs are heard but no good answer.

"Uh, I didn't see her get in a car at the entrance. She just left. I think I know where she's going though..." Karou said, raising his hand.

"Karou, please I want you to go looking for her. She didn't take her phone and has no ride!" I say.

"What's wrong if she walks?" Hikaru asks.

"Because, last time she walked, we saw her the next day in a local theatre crying the hell out of herself! The last time I saw her like that was..." My voice trails off...I can't remember that..

"Please, Karou, please. She can't walk by herself. Something happens to her mental state so if she gets attacked or something, she has the skills but not the sense to do anything!" I yell, tears falling from my cheeks.

He opens his mouth to say something but he just nods. He takes off in a sprint and heads out the doors.

"Umm, Jayna-chan, do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Hani asks.

I smile. "Thank you Hani, but I don't wanna take it away from you...'even in the worst moments you still have each other...' I'm not living up to that..." I mumble.

Everyone quiets down and finishes cleaning. Kyoya said he sent a police force to search for Alice but still...I curl up in a ball and look out the window.

Suddenly I feel someone rubbing my back for comfort. I don't turn my head but my eyes reveal it's Hikaru. I sit up.

"Thanks Hikaru...you and your brother..." I feel myself drift off into my sleep, my tears falling on my face like drugs...

Regular P.O.V.

"Alice!" Karou yells. "Alice!" he runs down a street. He sees a brigh neon convience store sign. He runs in and looks though the aisles and sees a purple hoodie sticking out of an aisle. He runs to it and sees Alice sitting on the floor holding her knees to her face.

"Alice...?" he asks. She doesn't answer. He gets on his knees and kneels next to her.

"Alice..?"

He hears nothing except her muttering something. He leans in closer..

"I'm worthless. No one loves me...there was no point in me being born.."

"Alice, what are you saying, your being really stupid right now!" he yells. She's silent for a minute.

He realizes she's listening. "Alice, your sister loves you and I'm sure your birth parents did too! Jayna loves you so much she got worried when you left and she sent me to get you! And when she explained that this could happen, I got worried too, and maybe more because I don't think I can handle one of the best friends I've had to disappear! I think the only person who actually managed to step in my world and I was willing was you!" he saids.

After a minute, Alice raises her head. She's crying and frowning. "Karou...I'm sorry!" she hugs him and cries on his shoulder. "I was just so scared! And the only person I trust was Jayna and..." her voice trails off and he realizes she fell asleep. He laughs. He sets her on his back and takes her out the store. He smiles and silently hopes she forgets this night entirely.

When they get back to the school, Jayna waited while Hikaru stayed with her. When they saw Karou enter the room with a sleepy Alice on his back Jayna jumped and hugged her sister. She woke up and hugged her sister again.

When she hugged her sister, Jayna mouthed the words Thank You to the Hitachiin twins. They smiled.

"Come on Alice, I already called a ride." Jayna saids, leading her sister down the stairs, the twins not far behind.

When they reach the gate, a giant limosuine is there. A chaffuer opens the door and suprisingly, the sisters enter.

"Thank you Charles." Jayna saids. The man nods at walks to the driver's seat. Jayna rolls down the window.

"Oh yeah, did I forgot to mention? Might as well anyway. We were adopted by the one of the richest families in Japan. Thanks again." Jayna saids, as the limosuine drives away.

A pair of shocked and stunned Hitachiin Brothers are left standing there until their limosuine arrives three minutes later.


End file.
